A molded article formed of a long-fiber-reinforced resin composition is widely used as a module component of an automobile which requires a high strength. However, due to insufficient dispersion of reinforcing fibers contained in this long-fiber-reinforced resin composition, the reinforcing fibers may appear in the form of a mass at the surface of a module component. Therefore, module components composed of a long-fiber-reinforced resin composition are required to be used as a component of a part which does not need an excellent external appearance or are required to be used after coating the surface thereof.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problems, a fiber-reinforced resin composition capable of improving the appearance of a molded article obtained therefrom is reported (Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2).
However, a molded article obtained from the above-mentioned fiber-reinforced resin composition does not have an appearance as excellent as one required as an automobile module component, for example. Under such circumstances, a further improvement in appearance of a molded article has been required.    Patent Document 1: JP-A-2004-300293    Patent Document 2: JP-A-2006-193735
An object of the invention is to provide a long-fiber-reinforced resin composition which exhibits improved opening properties of reinforcing fibers at the time of molding and is capable of forming a molded article having an excellent appearance.